


Sleeping Beauty

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, cas, human cas, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is trying to sleep peacefully, but Dean just can’t let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

Cas sprawled out across the hard mattress in the motel room, trying to catch some well-deserved sleep. Team “Free Will” had just finished decimating a nest of demons and Castiel was pretty tuckered out.

Sam was out getting dinner and Dean was flipping through news channels and skimming the Internet for new cases. Dean found nothing fast, and decided to give it a rest for the time being. He glanced over to the bed, which was covered by an exhausted ex-angel in a loose blue tie and a half-removed beige trench coat.

He listened silently to Castiel’s breathing, which gradually slowed and became heavier as he fell into a light sleep. Cas twitched a bit in his sleep, flicking his shoe almost off his socked foot which hung out over the side of the bed.

Dean got up with a curious grin and moved over towards the sleeping ex-angel, allowing his index finger to slide experimentally across Castiel’s sock covered sole. A small smile grew on Cas’ lips and his foot flinched away, causing the shoe to drop to the floor.

Dean smirked. He knew what that reaction meant.

The hunter slid quietly on to the bed, making his way over Cas, who was lying face-down with his head turned sideways on the pillow. Dean worked his fingers gently down Castiel’s outstretched arm, eliciting a small, sleepy giggle from the tired ex-angel. The sound was like honey to Dean.

He then decided Cas had rested enough. Dean carefully straddled the man, positioning his fingers for the kill.

The weight across his waist startled Cas awake, and he sleepily questioned, “Dean..? What are you doing?” He was still a bit dazed, not yet fully awake.

"Hey Cas… I didn’t know you were ticklish." Dean grinned.

Castiel’s body stiffened noticeably beneath the hunter. He was wide awake now. The ex-angel’s words came out shakily, “wh-what gave y-you that impression?”

"Just a hunch."

Cas turned his head slightly only to meet the practically sadistic gaze of the man straddling his back. Nervous fear grew inside him. ”D-Dean you wouldn’t-“

With that Dean dug his formerly patient fingers into the ex-angel’s vulnerable sides. “Aaaahhhh-Dean! Stop! Stahop it! Daaahon’t!” Cas was practically screaming, his breaths going in and out as sharp gasps, attempting to maintain control and keep in his laughter.

"You’re gonna laugh sooner or later…may as well just give in." Dean chuckled at the desperately squirming angel beneath him.

"D-Dean I- ahh! Stop thahat now!" Cas was on the verge of breaking.

"Or what?" Dean teased him.

Dean’s fingers worked their way under Castiel’s arms and it pushed him over the edge. “Ahahahaa no! No haha stahahahoppit! Plehehease Deheaaan! Hahahahaa not thehehere stop!” Castiel’s laughter was like music to Dean’s ears, not to mention how contagious it was.

Soon the ex-angel had Dean laughing right along with him. “You should laugh more Cas. You’re always so serious.” Dean chuckled, wiggling his fingers up and down Castiel’s sides.

"Come ahahahahon Dehehean! Stahahop! I just wahahant to sleheheep! Cut it ahahaha out!" Cas cried out between laughs.

Dean grinned but decided to have mercy on Cas, who was quickly running out of breath. He removed his hands and slid off Castiel, sitting on the edge of the bed. Cas just pulled his arms down to cover his sides and panted, taking in long gulps of air.

"I’ll have to remember that…" Dean chuckled.

"What?" Cas panted.

"How ticklish you are. You know. For future reference." Dean laughed.

Cas attempted to shoot the hunter a dirty look, buy failed because the tickling had left a smile on his face that wouldn’t seem to go away.

Cas wouldn’t admit it, but he’d kind of enjoyed having Dean so close to him, even though now he was even more exhausted than before. Dean ruffled Castiel’s hair playfully as he stood, shooting Cas a grin and walking over to the mini-fridge to grab a drink.

"Beer?" he offered.

"I probably need one after what you put me through." Cas replied feigning harshness.


End file.
